


McDonald's

by womanfromblackwater



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, father/son feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanfromblackwater/pseuds/womanfromblackwater
Summary: Modern auJohn and pre-teen Jack have some bonding time revisiting an old favorite haunt.
Kudos: 15





	McDonald's

“Dude, isn’t that your dad’s car?”

Jack fought the urge to cringe at the sight of the bright blue Camaro peeling into the parking lot. His friends all thought his dad was cool, some of the girls even thought he was cute. But Jack was his complete opposite in every way, so what did that make him?

“Hey, John! How’s it going?”

Dave had been Jack’s best friend since they were in kindergarten and he took advantage of his first-name privileges as often as he could. 

“Pretty good. That old Ford should be up and running soon!”

Jack ignored the conversation as he threw his backpack into the backseat and climbed into the passenger side. He slammed the door and waved goodbye to his friends, eager to leave.

“You have a good day today?”

“I guess.”

“Chess club was good?”  
“Yeah, fine.”

They rode in awkward silence for a while before Jack spoke up. 

“That was a left.”

“Huh?”

“You missed the turn. Did you forget where our own house is?”

“No. I was thinking, it’s been a while since you and me hung out. Just us, I mean. And your mother’s making dinner tonight, so I figure it’d be good to fill up before we get home.”

Jack cracked a smile. He loved his mother, but her cooking went somewhere past bad and into evil. His smile grew as John pulled the car past the familiar golden arches and into the parking lot. 

“How long has it been since we had McDonald’s?”

“Years, I think. Mom always says no.”

John and Jack looked at each other and spoke in unison.

“‘We don’t live in a car anymore, John, we can have real food!’”

They both burst out laughing. Jack felt some of the tension leave his shoulders as they headed in to the dining room. 

“Don’t be embarrassed if you want a Happy Meal, kiddo.”

Jack chuckled. At school he always tried to show everybody how grown up he was, but somehow here in a McDonald’s two towns over where nobody knew him it felt okay to just be a kid out getting junk food with his dad. 

They had just settled in a plastic booth when Jack noticed that his father was staring at him. 

“You doin’ okay, Jack? I mean like, really okay?”

Jack sighed. He knew his father tried, but he had never really been comfortable talking about feelings and usually left that up to Abigail, while he handled making sure Jack had food and clothes. 

“I guess? Like, school is okay and everything, I just feel… off. Like I don’t really fit in.”  
“At school? You’ve got yourself a nice little group of friends there.”

“No not at school… you know what? Forget I said anything.”

He saw realization dawn on John’s face and mentally swore. 

“You mean at home?”

Jack’s blush answered for him.

“Look, Jack. Maybe not being like me isn’t such a bad thing. I mean, when I was your age I was doin’ a lot of bad things. Stuff I wouldn’t want you anywhere near. Now maybe you and I don’t always see eye to eye, but I’m proud of you, son. Don’t ever forget that.”

Tears welled up in Jack’s eyes, and his father reached across the table and wiped them away. They finished their meal in silence and had nearly made it back to the car when John pulled Jack into a tight hug. 

When they had settled back into the car, John popped open the glove compartment and pulled out a pack of gum, tossing it into Jack’s lap. 

“Chew that. Get me a piece, too. If your mom smells fries she’ll kill us.” 

Jack did as he was told. There was something fun about having a secret just between them. Something that held them together. 

And that was how “secret McDonald’s nights” became a Marston family tradition.


End file.
